1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for projecting an image from the projector.
2. Related Art
When a person is present between a projector that is projecting an image on a projection surface and the projection surface, light radiated from the projector directly hits the person, who is dazzled by the light. To address the problem, there is a proposed technology for lowering the luminance of the light in an area where the light overlaps with the person to reduce the degree of dazzle felt by the person.
On the other hand, when the light hits the person in front of the projection surface, the person in front of the projection screen blocks a portion of an image on the projection surface and hence a person who is looking at the image cannot see the portion thereof. The problem also occurs when an object is present in front of the projection screen and blocks the light from the projector as well as in the case where a person is present in front of the projection screen. Such a situation is problematic because part of an image is invisible and information associated therewith is lost.